


Tirsdag

by Mundy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 21:21 (SKAM), Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Idiots in Love, Lies, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nordics, Norsk | Norwegian, Norway (Country), Partner Betrayal, Poor Life Choices, Real Life, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Skam Season 3, Skam Season 4, Slice of Life, Talking, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Trust Issues, money issues
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: Nok en tirsdag, nok et liv. Mai har inntatt Nissen Hartvig og buksene til tredje klasse har blitt røde. Isak provoserer, men han prøver sitt beste. En dag i mai, en av så mange, mange flere.





	1. 11:42

**Author's Note:**

> Skriver denne lille samlingen for å ha det gøy. Jeg savner Skam, men takker verden for de valgte å avslutte der de gjorde.

Lunsj. Desidert skole dagens høydepunkt for mange, og Isak var intet unntak, for i det klokken var i nærheten av lunsj var han den første til å reise seg. Læreren var allerede vant til det, videregående som en institusjon av mennesker som så ut til å ha glemt alt den gamle skolen en gang hadde vedlikeholdt. Hen ga Isak et stygt blikk og et sukk i det hen reiste seg, hånden deres pekende ut mot Valtersen idet de ba han om å stoppe.

«Du hallo, det er jo lunsj»

«Om tre minutter ja»

Isak så på læreren, læreren på Isak. Mai og russetid var ingen unnskyldning, en time var allikevel en time, og læreren så sin plikt å opprettholde en viss standard, selv på tredjeåret. Eleven, derimot, hadde andre planer. Lunsj var hellig, dets få minutter det eneste som virkelig var verdt tiden Isak la i skolen; det og det levende faktum at Even så ut til å like at han deltok aktiv i samfunnet. Det fikk han til å virke, i hans ord, som et engasjert og samfunnselskende individ, en merkelapp Isak hadde tatt til seg med omhu. Det var skryt fra Even, og Isak visste ikke om noe bedre enn skryt fra han.

Men, ikke en gang alt skryt fra Bech Næsheim kunne måle seg med lunsj.

Han rekte opp en finger (tilsynelatende hadde han et spørsmål), et falskt smil om munnen idet han ventet på at læreren skulle svare. Det moret han, men plaget han samtidig. Resten av klassen kikket opp på han og lo seg imellom; selvsagt måtte Isak finne på noe.

Læreren bare sukket, håndflatene presset ned mot katetret mens øynene krøllet seg sammen som papir i skallen deres. Sintere og sintere, man kunne se hvordan irritasjonen grodde omkring hele ansiktet deres, som en maske satt i gang som ugress. Fotosyntesen av frustrasjon sendte en dyp rød skygge over det gamle, forfallende ansiktet og Isak kunne kjenne hvordan angsten, og fasinasjonen, spredte seg i takt med lærerens eget skifte. Det var som natt og dag, Isak med klassen bak seg, klokken over dem, og læreren som stadig nærmet seg definisjonen av tomater.

«Ja, Valtersen?!» gryntet læreren, fingrene sammenkrøllet på bordet.

Isak måtte le, han kjente hvordan munnen hans krøp oppover, men han valgte å la være. Lo han nå vanket det en anmerkning, og det siste han trengte var Evens skjennepreken (som om han noen gang hadde vært et prakteksemplar selv).

11:45, lunsj.

Med et smil om munnen lot han leppe falle fra hverandre, en hånd omkring sekken idet han lot den andre sende en hilsen fra pannen. Et lyn føk fra lærerens øyne, sinne og flauhet hånd i hånd mens Isak rygget mot døren. Det så ut som om vedkommende skulle sprekke der de sto, oppblåst som en ballong, trinn og rund med alle verdens plagsomheter (bare at denne spesifikke plagsomheten het Isak Valtersen).

«Det er lunsj!» lo han, resten av klassen i full hast med å pakke sakene sine, «ses på torsdag, Berg!»

Han kom til å svi for dette, Isak visste det. Men det var bare så sinnsykt verdt det.


	2. 12:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etter en scene i norsk hos adjunkt Berg har Isak gjort seg fortjent til en belønning, men øyeblikket forblir kort idet Isak kommer an på at han henger i en tynn tråd.

«Og du har jo null chill da, hva faen mann, du bare reiser deg og gir masse attitude til bergitler liksom, trodde du av alle var glad i livet ass,» sa Jonas, en hånd i full sving med å dra ut noen kroner fra lomma, «han kommer til å kverke deg og det vet du.»

Køen var lang, men grei nok, og Isak hadde allerede greid å overtale Jonas til å spandere en sjokolademelk på han. Hele greia med læreren hadde vært et veddemål, Jonas og Magnus like gira på å se hvor langt Isak var villig til å gå for en liter sjokolademelk, og det viste seg å være langt. Man kunne ikke spise boller uten sjokolademelk, og regningene hadde vært tunge nok hjemme, så det å kunne score noe så godt ved å gjøre noe så lettvint var absolutt verdt det. Isak bare lo der han sto, kartongen i hånden og et vidt, varmt smil om munnen. Selvsagt hadde han vært nervøs ovenfor læreren, de hadde et rykte på seg, men det var ikke sjans i havet at han kom til å innrømme det ovenfor Jonas.

«Kverker han meg – så får han spraken,» svarte Isak, et åpenbart blikk sendt mot Jonas.

«Joa men jeg er ganske sikker på han fint klarer å kverke deg før han for sparken, du er jo lettvekt som faen.»

«Lettvekt – jeg?! Lettvekt?! Nei skjerp deg…»

«Du har fiskeboller til muskler Isak,» Jonas bare lo, forsøket på å finne noen gjenglemte kroner glemt i all hast idet køen beveget seg framover, «send melding til Magnus og be han om å vipse meg. Finner ikke igjen den femtilappen muttern ga meg.»

«Fiskeboller… hadde det ikke vært for at du sto mellom meg og sjokomelken min nå hadde jeg slått deg.»

«Jajaja, bare send den meldinga da, om du skal ha den melka»

«Slutt og mas da, er på saken!»

Køen var fremdeles lang, mer enn lang nok, men Isak gjorde allikevel som Jonas ba han om å gjøre. En kjapp melding ble sendt til Magnus, og innen noen få minutter tikket det en inn en vipps melding med kroner nok til sjokolademelk.

Var det verdt bryet å bli kastet inn i trøbbel? Kanskje, kanskje ikke. Isak så på det som en mulighet, god og stor nok til at han i alle fall kunne betrakte lunsjen som unnagjort. Han slapp i det minste å stå for egen regning takket være veddemålet. Han hadde nok å bruke penger på hjemme i leiligheten, og men mangel på jobb ble det ikke akkurat lettere (Even sto allerede for det meste, og Isak fikk vondt av å se på alt han gjorde for å sørge for at livene deres holdt den standard han hadde satt for dem; de skulle ha det bra, de skulle være best og ingen av dem skulle mangle noe). Lån var uaktuelt for Even, og han hadde sagt gang på gang at hvis de noen gang skulle ta opp lån så var det kun for å kjøpe hus sammen, en tanke som enda ikke helt hadde streifet Isak. Kanskje det var slemt å innrømme, men han var ikke helt på samme plan som Even til tider, men det var det vel aldri noen som var.

Penger var et sårt tema for Isak, og det føltes feil å leve slik han gjorde til tider. Faren hans var inntekten, Even forsørgeren. Noen ganger lurte han på hvem han egentlig var hjemme. Han studerte, eller, han gikk i alle fall på skole, men han hadde aldri tenkt noe på hva han skulle gjøre etterpå? Universitet virket håpløst langt unna, og folkehøgskole ble for dyrt. Tanken å forlate Even var rett og slett uaktuell. Han kunne ikke la han bli igjen alene, hvem vet hva som kunne skje? Alt kostet penger, og jobb uten kontakter var like vanskelig som å tre en tråd gjennom en synål med bind foran øyene. Det gikk ikke, og dette gikk heller ikke. Russenbuksen omkring beina hans var en rød, lysende alarm; sommeren nærmet seg, og så fort eksamene var over og gjennomført ville han, som mange andre, være voksen.

Voksen og uten jobb.

Faen.

« -- Hallo?»

Et skum brøt Isak ut av transen sin, øynene hans som forvirrete tegnefilm stjerner idet Jonas stirret på han. De hadde nådd fram til kassen og var klar til å betale.

«Melka di,» sa han, en hånd klar til å trekke til seg kartongen; «-- begynte du å planlegge testamentet ditt til torsdag eller?»

Latter våknet til live i Jonas, kartongen fra Tine på tur ned rullebåndet, men Isak lo ikke. Testamentet, døden. Shit. Hjertet tok til å hamre; hvis Berg virkelig gikk videre med situasjonen han hadde stelt i stand i klasserommet ville det ende opp i en anmerkning.

Febrilsk og frustrert dro Isak opp mobilen igjen. Svetten begynte å rene i kalde og varme omslag under jakken hans idet han dro opp fronter. Det kunne ikke være sant. Det måtte bare ikke være sant. Rom gikk i surr under fingrene hans, flere omganger hvor de endte i bråstopp og feil destinasjon. Jonas bare så rart på Isak idet han betalte, et bekymret blikk limt fast på kameraten sin. Det tok Isak lenge nok, men snart fikk han opp prosenten på anmerkningene sine, og han begynte å legge sammen.

To… seks…

«Faen –»

«Hva er det?»

Jonas grep kartongen og snudde seg mot Isak, ansiktet hans var hvitt, druknet i frykt og Jonas kjente på kroppen at det var noe på gang.

Til helvete med Berg, til helvete med regimet hans. Blikket til Isak var som fryst på skjermen han holdt i hendene sine, munnen løs og tom for ord i minuttene som gikk. Av alle timer og lærere Magnus hadde klart å velge så måtte det være Berg, Bergitler; den eneste læreren på hele Nissen som lot anmerkninger for oppførsel påvirke fagets karakter. En klump av ubehag formet seg i magen på Isak og hendene hans begynte å skjelve. Han ville kaste opp, men klarte ikke. Vår, av alle årstider, hadde akkurat scoret topp tre over ting Isak hatet. Til helvete med våren, den brakte bare eksamener og tull, tomme tanker og håpløse drømmer.

Han kunne i alle fall stryke ut mulighetene for universitet nå.

«Norsk,» svarte Isak.

«Jeg kommer serr til å **stryke** i _Norsk_!»


	3. 13:30

Det første han gjorde var å sjekke postkassen. I en flukt fra egen naivitet kastet Isak seg nærmest over rekken av postkasser. Blikket flakket fra høyre til venstre, redd for at Even skulle dukke opp når som helst og overraske han midt i sin egen kriminelle handling; det var kriminelt å lyve. Var det en ting moren hans hadde greid å få under huden på ham, etter år med bibelsitater og «nødvendige» påminnelser, så var det det at å lyve var en synd. Gud hadde aldri vært en likemann hos Isak, derimot med mer ukjent figur som dukket opp under de merkeligste omstendigheter. _Du skal ikke lyve_. For løgn var roten til alt vondt, og det å tale med en tunge av sølv for å redde seg selv var sett ned på. _Herren ser ned på de som har løgn på leppene_ ; aldri hadde han følt seg så liten som nå. Guds øyne i nakken, byrden av å være til hån – det gjorde alt så mye, mye verre.

Hånden hans skalv idet han fisket fram nøkkelen til postkassen. _Ingen mann som taler løgn, skal bli stående for mine øyne._ Ville det vært for jævlig om han svimte av her og nå? Gjorde han det så kunne han i det minste skylde fraværet på dårlig helse. Sykdom. Utmattelse. Alle ble jo dårlige fra en tid til annen, ikke sant? Nei. Jo. Selvsagt, men han hadde ikke skulket fordi han var syk. Han hadde skulket fordi han var dum. Konsekvenser var en vits, og Isak lo ikke (ikke nå lenger).

Nøkkelen bommet opptil flere ganger, frustrasjonen og sinnet til Isak påvirkende faktorer som gjorde ham ukonsentrert. Det var umulig å ikke skjelve. Hva skulle han gjøre nå? Strøk han i norsk kunne han like godt gi opp, kaste bøkene og legge til rette et liv bak en disk på Rema 1000. Hvilken framtid var det? Helvete. At han kunne la dette utvikle seg på denne måten. Skammelig. Unødvendig. Han lovte Even at han skulle skjerpe seg det siste året, og hva hadde han gjort? Alt annet enn å faktisk skjerpe seg. Han hadde falt tilbake i et gammelt mønster, en time her og en time der hadde samlet seg opp til en barriere av dager; fitte. Det skulle ikke være mulig å være så ufattelig dum.

«Men faen da—» mumlet Isak, nøkkelen nok en gang på avveie da den traff alt annet enn hullet den skulle inn i. Nok en gang. Deretter traff han; «Jævla lås.»

Hele postkassen knirket, sekundene ble til minutter og det føltes som om verden sto stille; hvis posten fremdeles var der så hadde ikke Even sett det, og hadde ikke Even sett det var det fremdeles en mulighet for Isak til å redde skinnet sitt. Det måtte være en løsning på problemet. Det bare måtte!

Svetten rant nedover ryggen hans idet han åpnet døren til postkassen. Klumpen i magen hans hadde blitt større, et nettverk av nerver, tjukt som spindelvev, hadde lagt seg over alle deler av kroppen hans; hjertet nektet å roe seg ned, pusten brant i lungene hans; rett og slett et helvete på jord, og han satt på første rad til sin egen undergang. Var det slikt dette skulle ende? Plutselig ga alt mening. Plutselig angret han på alt; _hadde jeg bare hørt på pappa mer_ , tenkte Isak, _kanskje ting hadde vært annerledes_.

Men, kanskje han også ikke hadde truffet Even.

Nei. Dette ble for ille. Isak lukket øynene med sukk, lente hodet bakover og rev døren opp; det fikk gå. Enten var posten der eller så hadde Even tatt den.

Stillhet. Bak lukkete øyne kunne han allerede se Even sine øyne, hvordan de sank sammen og prøvde å forstå hvorfor Isak ikke hadde greid å holde det han hadde lovet. En ting var å være åpen, en annen var å være pålitelig, og Isak hadde gitt klar beskjed om at han måtte kunne stole på Even; hva slags bilde ga han av seg selv når Even, visstnok, ikke kunne stole på han tilbake?

Faen.

Han beit tennene sammen, åpnet øynene og kikket inn i postkassen.

Gud – var på hans side, og Isak takket han under pusten sin idet han sendte hånden sin inn for å røske med seg alt av brev, regninger og reklame. Ingen tid gikk til spille, alt ble sanket sammen før han lukket døren og forsvant opp til leiligheten. Jo fortere, jo bedre. Desto tidligere han kom seg inn i leiligheten, desto mer tid fikk han til å gjøre noe med det jævla brevet. De kunne sagt ifra! En melding! Ett eller annet! Dette var urettferdig, for hadde han visst at han nærmet seg fraværsgrensen, eller grensen for å stryke, så hadde han selvsagt gjort noe med det! Skolen var urimelig, og nok en gang viste det norske systemet seg for å være en bølle; til lykke med velferdsstaten, landet for de viderekomne og praktfulle, men ei for den vanlige nordmannen som hadde valgt en annen rute til voksenlivet. Fuck Norge, det fantes aldri grenser.

Å åpne døren til leiligheten gikk unna som bare det, og det tok ham ikke lenge før han snublet inn døren. Lukket og låst bak ryggen hans, Isak nølte ikke med å bla gjennom brevene. Regninger, regninger, reklame, regninger. Det virket som om de hadde hopet seg opp i det siste, og Isak likte ikke hva han så; hadde det vært så mange av dem før?

Det tok sin tid, men etter hvert fant han det han lette etter. Brevet fra skolen, og alle andre papirer mistet mening i øynene hans; dette var første gangen han hadde holdt i et slikt dokument. Han likte det ikke. Det var noe ubehagelig ved det, en ekkel følelse som virkelig tilsa at han hadde fucka opp big time; kongen av fuck ups, det burde vært en krone for slike som han. Turte han å åpne det? Nei. Ikke enda. Innerst inne visste han allerede hva som sto i brevet, så det måtte vente. Han sparket av seg skoene og beveget seg videre inn i leiligheten.

«Han kommer til å klikke …» hvisket Isak med et sukk, en hånd oppunder capsen idet han gikk inn til kjøkkenet. En etter en falt regningene ned på kjøkkenbenken, det eneste brevet som ble igjen i hånden hans var det som faktisk var til ham; «… men pappa kommer til å klikke mer. Helvete. At det går an, Isak.»

Var det slik det føltes å være defisjonen av skam? Det måtte være det.

Med en albue på benken lente Isak seg over og kikket nærmere på brevet. Fram og tilbake, opp og ned. Han snudde om på det om og om igjen, som om det skulle forandre seg på et magisk vis. Kanskje, hvis han snudde lenge nok på det, ville innholdet rote seg sammen, bli en sørpe av beklagelser som heller tilsa at det var skolens feil at Isak ikke hadde møtt opp. Hvis noe så var det et håp, og mirakler kom til de som fortjente det…

Så hvorfor kunne ikke han få et mirakel på forskudd? Bare denne ene jævla gangen.

Han måtte gjemme det. I alle fall forlegge det for nå. Holdt han i det mye lengre ville han mistet besinnelsen, og det var det siste han trengte akkurat nå. Pusten sank ut av Isak i sekundet han lente seg opp igjen, sekken løs på en skulder slik at han kunne sette den igjen på kjøkkenet. Hvor skulle han legge det? Kjøkkenet gikk ikke, og det var uaktuelt å legge det i et skap. Kjæresten hans var en levende skyskraper og Even fikk med seg alt som foregikk over hodet på Isak. Hvis det skulle gjemmes så måtte det legges på et sted Even aldri noensinne ville lete; de bodde sammen, det gjorde hele planen mye vanskeligere, og det gjorde ikke ting enklere at de delte mesteparten av skuffer, skap og kroker. Hadde de virkelig så lite privatliv? Isak valgte å ikke tenke mer på det, akkurat nå var brevet det viktigste og det måtte gjemmes slik at han kunne komme opp med en plan for å redde skoleåret sitt.

Sekken? Nei. Den var et sort hull som spiste alt av viktige papirer. Kjøkkenskap? Nei. Skyskraper-kjæreste. Roteskuffen i gangen? Roteskuffen i gangen. Perfekt! Et mylder av liv og rot, Even klarte aldri å åpne den gamle skuffen; låsen var ødelagt og måtte lirkes opp med kniv, noe Even sjelden hadde tålmodighet til å gjøre. Det var av ypperste kvalitet. Et sted dedikert for stygge hemmeligheter, og det eneste stedet Isak hadde akkurat nå. Roteskuffen fikk duge, og han nærmet løp tilbake til gangen for å tvinge den opp; nøkler, skruer, juledekorasjoner, lim. Det var ikke måte på hva som fantes der nede, og Isak smilte av lettelse; «den dagen Even faktisk greier å se på dette i mer en tre sekunder blir jeg overrasket.»

Avskjeden med brevet var kort, for han kastet det vekk som en varm potet. Innunder rot og minner forsvant det, og han lukket skuffen med et lite smell. Dead and gone. Nå ville ingen finne det før han selv tok det frem, og det skulle han i alle fall ikke før ting hadde blitt ordnet opp. Han skulle fortelle Even, han skulle det. Bare ikke akkurat nå…

«Unnskyld Even,» hvisket Isak til seg selv. Stemmen av liten, myk og full av anger. «Jeg skal ordne opp i det. Jeg lover.»

«Bare gi meg litt tid.»


	4. 13:41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Den hvite løgnen er som nødbremsen, lett tilgjengelig."  
> \- Emil Baschnonga

Angsten skøyt opp gjennom kroppen til Isak i det dørhåndtaket lød gjennom gangen. Brått snudde han seg, rygg mot kommode, mens øynene limte seg til døren; han visste hva han akkurat hadde gjort, og han forsto enda bedre hvor galt det var. Hemmeligheten i skuffen føltes ut til å sive gjennom krikene som forble åpne. Hult treverk og slitte kanter. Akkurat nå var det som om brevet var vann og skuffen en sil, klar til å lekke verdt ett minutt; så hvorfor sto han der? Kanskje frykten hadde tatt over han. Satt beina på _freeze_ slik at han ikke kunne løpe unna det han hadde gjort.

Faen.

Even fiklet med nøkkelen utenfor og lyden av plastikkposer lød gjennom treverket som skilte dem. Det gav Isak nok tid til å smyge seg unna kommoden. Først en fot, sakte, deretter en annen. Steg for steg. Det gikk så tregt. Desto lengre unna han kom seg, desto høyere klatret angsten inne i ham; tenk om Even fant brevet? Tanken var nok til å få Isak til å svette. Han måtte vekk. Sto han lengre ved åstedet ville han miste vettet. Brevet var gjemt. Det var borte. Even rørte aldri den skuffen uansett, så hvordan skulle han finne det?

Klikk.

Låsen rundet, men stoppet. Han hadde jo ikke låst døren til å begynne med; faen. Som en vind skøyt han seg videre innover leiligheten og capsen ble kastet av og videre inn i stuen. Kjøkkenet ble hans skyttergrav, og tredørene til skapene hans skjold; døren åpnet seg, og inn kom kjente fotskritt som Isak sverget han ville kjenne igjen hvor som helst.

«Isak?» Ropte Even. Inne på kjøkkenet sto Isak. Pusten hans hadde nærmest stoppet og hånden som hvilte rundt håndtaket skalv. «Er du hjemme?»

En helt vanlig dag. Dette måtte, bare måtte, være en helt vanlig dag. «Ja?»

Stemmen til Isak brøt, et brått skifte av skam. «Jeg – Ja. Ja, jeg kom hjem for litt siden.»

Skapdøren ble dyttet igjen. Helt normalt.

Det tok ikke lang tid før Even kom seg inn til kjøkkenet, og i hendene var det som Isak hadde overhørt. To poser fra Joker. Even smile bredt når han entret kjøkkenet, og det første han gjorde var å oppsøke Isak; vide øyne og et blekt ansikt. Vanligvis ville han ha skyndet seg bort til kjæresten sin, men i dag virket det som om Isak ikke har helt åpen for det. Posene forble i hendene til Even og Isak ble stående å lene seg på benken. Øynene holdt sin egen samtale. Lydløs. Ingen trengte ord for å beskrive spenningen som lå i rommet mellom dem; noe var galt. Even kjente det på seg. Men akkurat hva det var, var vanskelig å si. Han så at noe plaget Isak. Bak det fårete smilet hans lå det noe annet, noe som Even ikke klarte å sette fingeren på; Isak hadde aldri vært noen god løgner.

«Er alt bra eller?» Ansiktet til Even trakk seg sammen, og håpløsheten spredte seg utover det tidligere varme ansiktet hans. Smilet sank og øynene tok til seriøsiteten. Den han så sjeldent hentet fram med mindre vinen var kommet frem på bordet. «Skjedde det noe på skolen i dag?»

«Hva mener du?»

«Nei altså…» Plastikken gnagede på fingrene til Even. Han måtte snart sette dem ned. «Du virker ikke akkurat super happy for å se meg akkurat nå, derfor lurer jeg på om noe har hendt?»

Visste han det? Isak ristet på hodet og dro armene til seg. På kryss over brystet la de seg, og uten at han tenkte over det inntok kroppen hans er posisjon; « -- Ingenting har hendt. Har bare hatt en jævlig spesiell dag.»

«Spesiell dag?» Gjentok Even. Nå tok posene snart over hendene hans, og han forflyttet seg nærmere Isak slik at han kunne sette dem oppe på benken. Innholdet raklet, og Isak rygget for å gi Even bedre plass. Dette fikk han til å skrante på hodet, og blikket hans limte seg til Isak nok en gang; «… du rygger jo vekk fra meg; hva har skjedd, Isak?»

«Ingenting sier jeg.»

Løgner hadde aldri vært hans sterke side, og det å lyve til Even var som å holde is mot sola. Det funket ikke. Over tid ville det smelte i hans nærvær og vise seg å være veldig ubrukelig. Men, det fikk nå være slik. Han ville ikke at Even skulle vite det. Ikke enda. Ikke før han hadde prøvd å håndtere det på egenhånd. Han ville vise Even at de kunne stole på hverandre, ironisk nok ettersom Isak hadde gjemt brevet (men det teltes ikke), og derfor måtte Evens eget behov for forklaringer vente. Isak satte seg selv i fokus. Han fikk være sol mot Evens sol for øyeblikket. På den måten ville han i alle fall ikke smelte.

Like fort.

«Jeg hører at du sier det…» Et sukk kom fra Even. «Men du er verdens verste løgner, og derfor blir det litt vanskelig for meg å faktisk tro på deg når du sier det.»

Nok en gang prøve Even å bevege seg mot Isak og denne gangen gikk det bedre. Han rygget ikke, men blinket han gav Even minte ham mer om et rådyr som hadde fått øyne på en bil enn mannen han bodde med. Han tok det sakte. Korte, myke skritt slik at Isak ikke skulle bli skremt bort. Deretter ble han stående og beundre dette merkelige vesenet Even kalte kjæresten sin; det var helt klart noe som ikke stemte, men Even valgte å se bort fra det akkurat nå. Desto mer han dyttet på det, desto mer stresset ville Isak bli. Hvem visste hva han ville gjøre om han ble stresset nok? Even ville ikke at Isak skulle løpe ut og søke ly hos noen venner. Det hadde han allerede gjort et par ganger i år, og de nettene hadde blitt altfor lange for Even (han trivdes sjeldent i eget selskap). I stedet for å rekke ut til ansiktet til Isak lot han hendene deres søke ut til hverandre, og fingrene tvinnet seg sammen i en viss usikkerhet mens øyene falt på hverandre igjen.

I form at lette hvisk, lente Even seg nærme nok til at pannene deres møttes. «Jeg skal ikke bli sur på deg eller no, Isak, jeg bare ser at det er noe som plager deg. Og det plager meg at du ikke vil si hva som plager deg; det blir litt som _Inception_ , bare med plaging.»

En plage i en plage, Even lot fingrene hans dra Isak nærme nok til han kunne kjenne pusten hans. Tankene hans var på en annen planet. En planet som Even ikke var velkommen på enda. Den var langt borte, nesten så langt borte at den ikke oppfattet ordene som ble sendt ut til han, og det smertet nesten Even; hvorfor kunne Isak si hva det var?

«Du…»

Isak forble stille mens Even holdt samtalen gående. For en gang skyld ønsket Even at han kunne lese andre personers tanker. Kanskje det hadde gjort saken litt lettere, eller tyngre. Muligens bedre. For da hadde han sluppet og måtte lete seg gjennom en åker i søken etter en nål. Hva kunne han spørre om? Hva kunne han ikke spørre om? Tusen ideer flakset gjennom hodet hans, og alt kokte ned til Isaks mor som kanskje hadde hatt et tilbakefall. De snakket sjelden om henne, enda sjeldnere nå som de bodde sammen. Gode og vonde dager fantes i historikken deres, og Even hadde vært heldig/uheldig å være der når begge tok sted. Noen dager var gode, men gikk over til vonde. Noen var bare vonde, og de var tunge. De verste var de gode, fordi man visste at det kom til å gå over igjen en eller annen gang. Han husket forrige gang morens han hadde hatt en god dag. Isak hadde grått hele ettermiddagen, og han hadde nektet å dra på skolen på morgenen.  For en kamp de hadde hatt. Even hadde ikke skjønt hva problemet var før Isak hadde brutt ut i sinne.

_Hvordan tror du er å ha en crazy mor!_

Et ord de egentlig hadde satt på å forbudsliste. Nærmest fordi ingen personer var _crazy_. Alle hadde sin egen bagasje, men tyngden av å være nær noen som kunne elske deg en dag og hate deg den neste var forståelig. Isak hadde grenser. Når disse var fulle så var de fulle, og da smalt det. En tikkende bombe av raseri, og fredagen deres hadde gått i knas fra morgenen av. Han holdt det ferskt i minne og fingrene hans syntes å klemme litt hardere på Isak sine der de sto, panne mot panne.

«…Jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra. Du vet det?»

Stillhet forble svaret til Isak, og nå falt øynene hans ned igjen. Skam lyste lang vei; hadde moren hans virkelig sagt noe igjen? Motet til Even forble oppegående og han nektet å gi seg så fort. Tomlene hans kjærtegnet Isaks sine, og øynene hans lukket seg for Isaks egen skyld. Rundt dem vaklet tomme svar og veggene var innklint med spørsmålstegn. Tenkte man for mye på Isaks stillhet ville det gå dem begge på nervene, og deres grenser var så altfor forskjellige. Selvsagt plaget det Even at han ikke fikk noe svar av Isak, men det var jo ikke nye nytt. Hvem hadde vel ikke skjemmes over faktumet at deres elskede ikke ville snakke med dem? For en romantiker for Even stakk dette litt ekstra dypt. Det var nærmest som om Isak tråkket på brystet hans med sylskarpe hæler; stillheten rundt dem var en spikermatte under han. Trykk fra begge ender.

Enda et sukk kom til lyd, men Evens øyne forble lukket. Han skulle ikke se. Hva enn Isak ville skjule for han akkurat nå så skulle han ikke se. I stedet skulle han holde. Trøste. Vise omsorg. En trygghet som Isak hadde hatt problemer med før, men som hadde åpnet seg opp for over tid; ville han ha stillhet, skulle han få stillhet. Ville han ha lyd, skulle han få lyd. Even var god sånn. Han tok hensyn. Brydde seg (men kanskje lot han øynene overse det viktigste). Isak forsto dette, og han brukte det til sin egen vinning. Han trengte stillhet, fordi han ville ikke svare. Svarte han så måtte han lyve, og hans løgner var tynne og gjennomsiktige.

Stillhet, på den andre siden, var ikke gjennomsiktig. Stillhet var vanskelig å trenge gjennom og derfor hans beste forsvarsmekanisme akkurat nå; hendene deres holdt tett om hverandre, men Isaks tunge lot seg ikke rikke. Han kunne ikke snakke. Det gikk bare ikke.

Og øyene hans ble våte i stillheten de delte.

Kanskje stillhet var det beste nå.


End file.
